


Criminal (Min Yoongi x Reader)

by Sugaismybabyboy



Series: Criminal [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Murder Husbands, Smut, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaismybabyboy/pseuds/Sugaismybabyboy
Summary: You're the wife of Kim Seokjin, an attractive, rich, but abusive man. After killing your husband and saving you from an abusive relationship you begin to build a new relationship with the criminal, Min Yoongi.





	1. Chapter 1

You pull out your makeup bag and begin putting makeup over the bruise on your cheek. As you hide the mark you see the bathroom door open in the mirror, in walks your husband, Kim Seokjin. He walked in and come right up behind you, he puts his hands on your shoulder. The moment he touched your shoulder you flinch, tensed up and began crying once again. Jin noticed this and turned you to face him. He bent down and wiped the tears from your eyes.  
"Look. Sweetie. I wouldn't have to hurt you like that If you would just listen to me." Jin said palming your face with his hand and rubbing his thumb over your lips. For just a moment you felt comfortable around Jin. But this only lasted for a moment. Before again he slapped you.  
"Now hurry. I'm not going to be late because of you" He said pushing you away and walking out. You turn back around to the mirror to finish getting ready. You look at your cheek and see a red handprint where Jin slapped you. You think back to when you first started dating. You remember how sweet he was. He wasn't like this until you got married. You don't know why, but you know better than to question or argue with Jin. You finish getting ready and then go out to where Jin was waiting on you.  
"About time!" Jin said looking down at his watch. " We might be on time" he signed. You follow Jin out the door and out to the limo. You sat down and Jin sat next to you.  
"Now, listen to me. I'm gonna be trying to get some business done here, so don't bother me" Jin said   
"Yes," you said.  
You guys get to the party and get out of the car. Jin stops you before you walk into the building.   
"Remember what I said" Jin grabbed the side of your dress to pull you closer   
You both walked inside and Jin immediately walked towards the buffet. You walk in the opposite direction.   
“Y/N! Y/N!” You hear a familiar voice calling you from behind. You turn around to see your best friend, Jung Hoseok.   
“Hey,” You say quietly  
“I missed you so much,” Hoseok said leaning in for a hug. He hugged you tightly and touched one of the many large bruises on your back. You wince in pain and Hoseok pulls away.   
“Are you okay?” He asked his hands on your shoulder  
“Yeah,” You said trying to think of an excuse “My back is just kinda sore”   
“Okay,” Hoseok said unconvinced   
You and Hoseok talked for a while and had a few drinks. You look around trying to find Jin. You see him talking to another guy. The other man is tall and handsome. You roll your eyes and look back at Hoseok.  
Hoseok sighed “You could do so much better,” He said “Seriously.” He paused for a moment “I’m going to go say something” Hoseok said and begin walking towards Jin. You follow him and grab Hoseoks wrist. He turned around.  
“Don’t bother.”You said. Hoseok just looked at you.  
“Y/N. You deserve better than him. He shouldn’t do that to you” Hoseok said.  
“Hoseok I don’t care, Just let him do what he wants.” You say. Hoseok shook his head in agreement and smiled. As you turned around to walk out of the crowd you were standing in you bumped into someone and they spill their drink all over your face and chest.  
“I’m so sorry,” said the large man   
“It’s fine. I can wash it off” I said  
You and Hoseok found a bathroom and Hoseok got a wet paper towel so you could get the wine off of you. You wipe your face and you look down at the paper towel to see a mixture of makeup and red wine. You look at Hoseok and you see him staring at you with wide eyes.  
“What?” You say confused. You look in the mirror and the bruise Jin gave you earlier that day was now visible. Your entire face went pale.  
“I-I-I” You stutter, trying to think of something to say  
“You what?” Hoseok said sounding angry   
“I-I-I f-fell,” You said quickly and breathing heavily.  
“He did this to you. Didn't he?” Hoseok question his face burning with anger  
“No. I fell.” You repeated shakily   
“Y/N stop lying. Now answer the question. Did Jin..hit you?” Hoseok asked once again. You look down and shake your head yes. Hoseok stormed out of the bathroom and you followed. You could see him going towards Jin. You try to follow and stop him, but you weren’t fast enough. Hoseok got to Jin.  
“What the hell?” Hoseok said. Jin just looked at him confused.  
“Why the hell are you hurting Y/N like that?”Hoseok asked angrily   
“I don’t know what you're talking about. I would never do anything to intentionally harm her” Jin said trying to sound as pure as possible  
“Yeah, then explain the bruise on her face,” Hoseok said. At this point, everyone was looking at them. You tried to hide behind a tall man. Just peeking from behind him.  
“What bruise?” Jin said slightly more nervous now. Hoseok turned around at look at the crowd. He spotted you and pulled you towards him and Jin.  
“How would you explain this?” He said  
“She probably fell. Isn’t that right sweetie?” Jin asked reaching out for you, but Hoseok pulled you closer to him.  
“Don’t touch her,” Hoseok said. Jin's hand fell and he looked at Hoseok.  
“She’s my wife and I can touch her if I please,” Jin said with no emotions besides anger. Jin grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He began walking away from Hoseok and pulled you away with him. He pulled you out a side door and into an alley. He threw you down on the ground and stood over you.   
“What the hell!?” He screamed at you   
“I swear if your friend just fucking ruined my business, then we both know who will deal with the backlash!” Jin continued to yell and he bent down and put one hand around your throat and pushed you against the brick wall and he began to choke you.   
“Now I’m going to go back in there and fix this mess and you're going to stay back here and wait,” He said, “Understand?” He asked. You tried to shake your head yes. Jin slapped you. “I asked you a questi-” You heard a loud sound and Jin's hand fell and he stopped mid-sentence. You open your tear soaked eyes and look up you see a man. In the darkness, you couldn’t see his face, but you could see him holding his hand out. You grab his hand and he pulls you up. Once you're standing the mysterious man speaks  
“Are you okay?” He asked. His voice was deep and husky.   
“I am now,” You said. You looked down at the ground where you were just laying. You see Jin laying there. You stare at Jin and then look at the man again.  
“I-is he d-dea” You started to say before the man finished your sentence and answered your question.  
“Dead? And yes. I’m sorry, but he shouldn’t hurt you like that.” He said his hands on your arms  
“It’s f-fine. He d-des-served it.” You said looking up at the man who just saved you. You still couldn’t quite make out his face. You both stare at each other for a moment before you hear police sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

The man grabbed your hand.   
“Follow me, I’ll keep you safe,” He said, but before you could say anything he began running and you followed him. You guys didn’t run far. He got into the back of an expensive looking sports car and pulled you in with him.  
“Drive,” He said to the driver  
“Yes, sir” Responded the driver and the car sped off. Now in the car is the first time you can see the man's face. He has a small and skinny body frame but his aura is fierce? His face seemed sweet, but you knew that he just killed someone and it didn’t seem like the first time. You looked down at your feet.  
“What's your name?” He asked not making eye contact  
“My names, Y/N.” You said shakily   
“You can call me Yoongi,” He said “And calm down. You're shaking a lot” He grabbed your hand. And you realized he was right, you were shaking a lot. Then the person driving spoke up.   
“So wait, Mr. Min, did you get the job done?” The driver asked. There was no response.   
“I’m not sure.” He finally responded. Yoongi turned to you. You looked up at him.   
“Listen. I need you to answer a few questions. Okay?” He said. His voice was both intimidating and comforting at the same time. You shook your head in agreement.   
“Good. So the man that was hurting you. Did you know him?” He asked  
“Yes. He was my husband” You responded   
“Y/N was this the first time he abused you?”  
There was a pause.  
“N-No” You struggled to get out  
“How long as he been doing this?” Yoongi asked calmly  
“Since we got married. So about 2 years”  
“Was there a reason he was doing that?” He asked leaning in closer to you  
“While at a party a friend of mine found out what my husband was doing and called him out for it in front of everyone. And once my friend did that Jin, my husband knew it would ruin his career and..” You paused. For some reason talking about the rest was difficult.  
“And then he took you out to the alley and that's when I got there?” Yoongi asked. You shook your head yes  
“Y/N what was your husband's full name?” Yoongi asked   
“Kim Seokjin,” You said calmly. Yoongi's eyes went wide.  
“Jimin. To answer your question, I didn’t get the job I was intended to do done, but I did even better” Yoongi said biting his lip.  
You have a million questions running through your head, but you knew better than to speak. Eventually, the car stopped. Yoongi put his hand on your thigh.  
“Follow me, princess.” He said smirking. You do as told and follow him. Once you two get out the car speeds off again. You follow Yoongi into a large house. This house was about as large as the one you and Jin lived in, the only difference was the place you and Jin lived was more “elegant”, this place was more urban, modern, and had a sorta “Nightclub” look. Once you got inside the place Yoongi turned to you.  
“I’m sure you have lots of questions.” He said. You shook your head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more oof

“Well, I’ll answer those questions but I’m sure you're really freaked out and that you need to calm down. So I’ll find something for you to wear so you can shower. So just stay there. I’ll be right back.” He looked you up and down then walked away.   
You tried to collect all of your thoughts. The reality of the situation was just sinking in. Why did you follow him? Who is he? Why was he so calm about shooting your husband? Why were you so calm about your husband being shot? Why didn’t you scream? All the question were more for yourself then for Yoongi.   
You were so lost in thought you didn’t realize Yoongi was right in front of you with a pile of clothes in hand.  
“Oh, sorry,” You say   
“It’s fine. I can imagine you have a lot on you mind princess. I’ll show you to the bathroom.” He wrapped his arm around your waist. You blush at Yoongi calling you princess. He began walking and you followed. What you assumed was his house had stone walls. On the walls were neon red and blue lights only making it feel more like an empty nightclub.   
You look up at Yoongi and you catch him staring at you. Normally someone would quickly look away but he kept staring. After a second you look down embarrassed and he stopped walking. And you stopped next to him. He put his other arm around your waist and pulls you close to him.   
“I’m sorry for staring, you're just so beautiful.” He lifted one of his hand and stroked your face “Even with the bruises” He stared at you longingly. He feels your heart beat faster. You haven’t felt this way since you and Jin first started dating. The only time it was different. It felt less..pure this time. Yoongi cleared his throat and let go of your waist.  
“Here’s the bathroom. When you finish just go down that way. I’ll be waiting for you.” Yoongi said pointing to a white door then down the hallway we just walked down. You shake your head and he walks off and you walk into the bathroom holding the clothes Yoongi handed you earlier. You close the door and look into the bathroom mirror. You look like a mess. Your makeup is smudge all across your face. Your dress stained in red wine. You slowly undress and start the shower.   
You get in and tried to rethink all the event that has happened till this point, but it was difficult. All you could think of is Yoongi. There was something about him. Something you really liked. Yeah, he was good looking, but you knew that wasn’t all. You finish your shower and change into the clothes Yoongi had given you. Tight red shorts and an oversized black t-shirt. You dry your hair as best you can with a towel and pick up your dress and walk out of the bathroom and down the hall. You see Yoongi and the driver from earlier sitting on the couch talking. As soon as you walk in they both turn around.  
“Jimin take her dress and do your best to get the stain out. I’d be a shame for a such a pretty dress to be ruined. Y/N come here and sit next to me.” Yoongi said as Jimin stood up and took your dress. You walk over and sit next to Yoongi.  
“Okay, So what do you want to know?” He asked.   
“Who are you exactly? And why did you have a gun on you in the first place?” I asked looking down  
Yoongi looked at you confused.  
“What do you mean?” He asked  
“You had a gun with you. Why?” You asked trying to sound as stern as possible.  
“Well, if I tell you that then you would have to promise to keep your mouth shut, Princess,” Yoongi said leaning in a little closer to you.   
“I promise,” You say looking up slightly. Yoongi grabbed you by the throat and pulled your face up, forcing you to look at him. He wasn’t exactly choking or hurting you, but he was “taking control”.  
“Are you sure Princess? Because if you don’t keep your mouth shut. I’d have to punish you.” He kept leaning in closer you until his mouth was a few short inches from yours.  
“I’m sure,” You say softly. You chuckled lightly and let go of you and leaned back into the couch.  
“To make it easy. I’m an assassin. I get paid to kill people. I was asked to kill someone working with your husband because they could ruin someone else’s business. But when I saw you getting beat my first instinct was to kill. I would apologize, but you don’t seem bothered at all about your husband being shot right in front of you.” Yoongi said looking at you up and down once again.  
“What's going to happen to me?” You ask. There was silence.  
“That depends,” Yoongi said, his voice in between stern and husky and soft and seductive “If you listen to me, you can stay here.” He placed his hand on your exposed thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up. The sun shining through the window. You look around the room. For just a moment you don’t know where you are but then everything from last night came back to you.  
You stand up and got out of the room. The light coming through the windows allowed you to see the house properly. Sleek black walls, white carpet, and gray doors. You walk down the stairs and down the hallway until you come into the joint kitchen and living room. You see Yoongi and another boy you don’t recognize sitting at the table. You look up at the kitchen and see Jimin cooking.  
“You're awake. Sit down.” Yoongi said nodding to the seat next to him. You do as tell and sit. The boy you don’t recognize looks oddly pretty, but not too feminine he still has a “manly” look to him.  
“Y/N...this is Jungkook. He is my apprentice. If I die or retire. He will take over my business ” Yoongi said looking at you.  
The boy smiled at you sweetly and you smile back.   
“This boy looked too sweet and pure, he could never kill anyone.” You think to yourself  
“So, Y/N the news about your husband's death and abuse towards you are out.” Said Yoongi looking up at you.  
“So, what do I do?” You asked coldly.  
“Well, first of all…” Yoongi reached in his pocket and pulled out your phone. He handed it to you.  
“I took from you last night. In case you tried to call the police, but you seem to be trustworthy. Someone named Hoseok kept calling you. May I ask who that is?” Yoongi said his eye seemed to be piercing into your soul.  
You were so sick of the questions. Why did it matter? You didn’t want to drag your best friend in the same bad situation you were in.  
“Why does that matter?” You ask annoyed. Jungkook looked away from you to Yoongi. Yoongi’s look surprised for a moment before smirking and leaning closer to you.  
“Look, princess, it matters because I need to make sure there are no other men in your life I need to be concerned about. Now, answer my question.” Yoongi said not breaking eye contact for even a second.  
“He’s my friend” You say sternly  
“Was he the same friend who confronted your husband?”  
“Yes”  
“Was your friend upset?”  
“Yes”  
“So he cares about you?”  
“Obviously”  
You and Yoongi kept staring at each other before Jimin broke the silence by placing 5 plates of food on the table.  
“Why is there 5 plates when there's only 4 of us?” you ask yourself  
“Jungkook, Where’s tae?” Jimin asked  
“I’ll go get him” The innocent looking boy stood up and walked away. Everyone silently ate until Jungkook came back with yet another boy. This boy was very good looking. Almost unrealistic. His eyes, nose, and lips are all big and feel surreal, his face caught your attention quickly.  
“Y/N this is Taehyung. He Jungkook's…” Yoongi paused. “Lover?” Yoongi asked as if it was a question.  
“Why do you always say it like that?” Tae said. His voice is deep.  
“Does it seem like I know anything about that?” Yoongi asked annoyed. Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked back at you.  
“We’re dating” He said smiling cutely. You nod and smile.  
[About 2 weeks later and you got very comfortable and close with everyone]  
Yoongi asked you to follow him so you did. He brought you to his office. He sat behind a large desk and he gestured for you to sit in a seat in front of the desk.  
“Y/N, So since you’ll be staying here. I’ll give you a job. As you can tell everyone here has a purpose. Jungkook is my apprentice. Jimin is my getaway driver. Tae….probably does something.” He said as you let out a long sigh.  
“What terrible, degrading thing are you going to make me do? Sex Slave? You seem like the person who’d have a sex slave ” You asked in a comedic overdramatic voice.  
“Even though that does sound tempting...No, I need a partner,” Yoongi said looking at me seductively  
“Are saying what I think you're saying?” You asked concerned  
“That depends, what do you think I’m asking?” He asked smirking and leaning back in his chair  
“You're asking me to help you….kill….people?” You asked slowly. Yoongi laughed.  
“No. You couldn’t your a good girl..” Yoongi said but before he could finish you interrupted.  
“What do you mean good girl? I may not be a killer, but I’m not a good girl.” You said annoyed. Yoongi chuckled and stood up to walk in front of you. He bent in front of you, putting his hands on the arms of the chair you were sitting in.  
“Look, princess. If you were a bad girl you’d have no problem to kiss me right now.”Yoongi biting his bottom lip. At that moment you just wanted to prove a point so you did it. You leaned forward and kissed Yoongi, but before you could pull away he grabbed you and pulled you close to him forcing you to stand  
. He wraps his hands around your waist and you put your hands on his neck. He forced his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues kept smashing into each other fighting for dominance until you finally let him take control. Then there was a knock on the door. You both broke from the kiss and you sat back down.  
“Who is it?” Yoongi yelled  
“There’s someone who wants to talk to Y/N.” Said Jimin concern in his voice. Yoongi looks to you and you stand.  
“We’ll finish this later,” He said. You both walk out of Yoongi's office and you both follow Jimin into the living room where a tan skinned man with an egg shaped head sat. Even when sitting you could tell he was tall. When you walked in he looked up at you and smiled revealing his dimples. He looked somewhat familiar to you.  
“Hello, Y/N. I’m Kim Namjoon, I’m the co-owner of [enter random company name here cause author have no idea]. I’m here to talk about the future of the company.” Said the tall man. You sat next to him and Yoongi sat across from him.  
“I thought the company would have gone to the co-owner,” You said  
“Yeah, me too,” Said Yoongi  
“Normally, yes but Jin wasn’t the intended owner, so-” Yoongi interrupted Namjoon   
“What do you mean intended owner?”  
“My dad owned the company. He didn’t want to be to take over so he said he would give it to my husband.” You said looking over at Yoongi  
“Correct.” Namjoon said, “ And since Jin had written that if anything were to happen to him, you’d have to agree to me becoming the new owner.”  
“Oh, yeah I forgot about that,” You said thinking back to when Jin and you first got married.  
“Well, if you agree with me being the new owner then please just sign these papers.” Namjoon handed you a single piece of paper. You read through it and since everything seemed very clear you signed the paper and handed it back to Namjoon. He smiled and nodded.  
“I’ll be honest I was very surprised when I found out Jin was married,” Namjoon said with a fake laugh  
“Why?” You asked looking at him.  
“Well, not the fact he was married, but more that he was married to a...girl,” He said you looked at him concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why?” You looked at Yoongi   
“Well, me and him were (he paused) more than just business partners.” Namjoon states  
“So you and Jin would…” You paused  
“Yes, and if I’d know about you, I wouldn’t have pursued him,” Namjoon said regrettably  
“Honestly, I don’t care.” You said shaking your head  
“Who topped?” Jimin asked from behind you. You look back at Jimin and look at him with disappointment. You look to Tae and Jungkook and they look even more disappointed than you do.   
Namjoon just smirked.  
“Isn’t it obvious” he claimed confidently. You look back to Namjoon and then to Yoongi who had his face buried into his right hand.  
“Are we done here?” You asked Namjoon. He nodded his head and he stood up. Jimin also stood and walked towards him.  
“I’ll walk you out” Jimin stated politely. You try not to laugh at Jimins height compared to Namjoons. You looked over to Yoongi. He stood up.  
“Ok, Y/N now we can finish our talk. Hopefully.” He said bitterly. You stand up next to Yoongi.  
“Yeah. Sure. You guys were talking.” Tae spoke sarcastically and Jungkook laughed. You blushed and Yoongi pretended not to hear him.   
“Let's go Y/N,” He said grabbing your wrist and pulling you. You follow Yoongi back to his office. Once you get in Yoongi closes the door and locks it.  
“Sit” he demands. You do as told sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He walks over and pull one of the other chairs in front of you and sits. He leans in close to you.  
“Now, as I was saying before. I need a partner. You won’t be killing anyone, I would never trust you with a weapon of any kind.” Yoongi said half joking  
“Then what would you expect from me” You questioned him.  
“You’d be more of a Harley Quinn to my Joker.” He said smirking “I’m the criminal and your just my toy, the one that makes sure everyone can see my dominance.” He said leaning in even closer.  
“So I was right when I said you seemed like the person that would have a sex slave.” You bragged by tilting your head and smiling. Yoongi scoffed.   
In just 2 weeks you and Yoongi acted like this every time you were alone together. Tempting each other. Waiting to see who’d lose control first.  
“Trust me, princess, If I wanted to make you my sex slave I wouldn’t even have to try” Yoongi gloats.  
“But, I couldn’t as you said earlier I’m a good girl,” You said teasing Yoongi. Yoongi leaned in closer to you.  
“Oh, I could change that princess” He whispered in your ear softly with his husky voice. You blushed. He ran his hand through your hair. You could feel his hot breath on your neck. You leaned in close to him.  
“And how would you do that?” You whispered in his ear  
“Like this,” He said


	6. Chapter 6 (Smut)

His tongue slips inside your mouth. Every square inch of your body dissolves into his. His fingers grip your hair, pulling you on his lap. You’ve have never wanted anyone like this before. His hands move to your back pushing you closer to him. He breaks the kiss and moves to your neck.   
He begins to suck harshly on your neck causing you to moan lightly. Yoongi begins to unbutton you red flannel and he picks you up and sits you on his desk. As he continues sucking on your neck there's a knock on the door. He ignores it but the knocking continued and got louder. Yoongi stopped.  
“I fucking swear”He whispered  
“What?” He roared. The knocking stopped.  
“I’m sorry sir. Are you busy?” It was Jimin.  
“Yes, I’ve been trying to talk to Y/N but I keep getting interrupted,” Yoongi said aggravated. You could hear giggling. Tae and Jungkook I thought to myself.   
Yoongi turned back to you. Anger burning in his eyes.   
“Button your shirt. I’ll finish this later” Yoongi said. You do as told and Yoongi helps you off his desk. He walks over to the door and unlocks it. He looks at Jimin.  
“What?” Yoongi asked   
“Um there's a problem, I thought you should know about it,” Jimin said obviously trying to hide the fear in his voice  
“This better be important”Yoongi said following Jimin back into his office. You walk out to see Jungkook and Tae. Looking at you smiling and holding in laughter. You look at them trying to keep a serious face.  
“Nothing happened,” You said walking off. They followed you.  
“Sure” Said Jungkook laughing.  
“Yeah, nothing happens when you two are alone, cause everyone has soundproof walls placed around their room,” Tae said   
“He chose to do that, for his own creepy reasons that don’t involve me.” You said smiling  
“Sure,” They both said unconvinced. You walked into the kitchen and got something to drink.  
“If you guys weren’t doing anything, then what were you doing?” Tae asked as you sat your cup on the table.  
“Talking,” You said looking back at them  
“About what?” Tae asked both him and Tae walking closer to you.  
“Why do you guys care so much?” you asked  
“Because he asks very differently since you got here,” Jungkook said  
“What do you mean?” I asked  
“He’s been nicer and sweeter,” Jungkook said. Your eyes widen.  
“This is Yoongi being sweet?” You asked surprised.  
“Well, he’s sweet towards you and he’s nicer towards.” Jungkook continued  
“So, what?” You asked “It’s probably because I’m a girl” Jungkook and Tae laughed.  
“Nope. There was this girl, Wendy, she use to work here. She was basically a maid. Yoongi treated her the same way he treated us and she was gorgeous.” Tae said. You roll your eyes and begin walking to your room. Taehyung and Jungkook continue to follow you.   
“You two are overthinking it,” You said.  
“You never answered my question “ Tae reported  
“What question?” You asked  
“What were you 2 talking about?” Tae asked once again  
“Well, I’m not sure considering the fact we keep getting interrupted” You responded sarcastically. Eventually, Jungkook and Tae give up and leave you alone.   
As you lay across your bed on your phone all you can think of is Yoongi. You try to think of something else. The first thing is what happened earlier with Namjoon. What Namjoon told you made everything make sense. Jin wanted the company, so he married you. That was the only reason. He didn’t love you.   
He just wanted the company. Not you. You feel stupid for ever caring about him. You wasted 5 years of your life loving him when all he cared about was the company that your dad refused to give you. You hear a knock on your door interrupting your thoughts.  
You stand up and open the door. It’s Yoongi. You feel your face begin to burn at the sight of him.   
“Maybe we can finish our talk now,” He said. You close your door and follow Yoongi to his office once again. He closes and locks the door once again. He walks over to you staring at you. He began to unbutton your shirt as soon as you were close enough. You threw it on the floor and he began to suck on your neck once again. He picks you up again and places you on his desk. You begin to remove his jacket while he unbuttons his shirt. You could feel yourself becoming wetter as he attacked your neck.  
Yoongi removed your bra and his hands caressed every part of your body. He began to lightly grind his crotch against your clothed pussy. A few soft moans escape your lips, but you wanted more. He continued to suck and bit your breast. Excitement and lust fill your body. Your moans slowly became more sensual and louder. Yoongi stopped and removed your skinny jeans and threw them on the floor.  
Desperate for him, you begin to tug on his pants, but he smacks your hand down. You look up at him to see him smirking at you and began to undress. Yoongi removed your lace panties and his boxers. He leaned in close to you.  
“You ready princess?” He whispered in your ear. Before you could answer he thrust into you causing you to moan out loudly.  
“That's right. Let them know who you belong to” Yoongi grunted as he continued to harshly thrust his full length into you. You feel shivers go up and down your body as you hear Yoongi’s low moans. You arch your back in pleasure and Yoongi begins thrusting faster. You feel your walls clench around him. You leaned in closer to him.  
“I-I’m close” You whimpered. Yoongi didn’t respond he just began thrusting faster. You could feel his thrust become sloppier. You feel your warm juices mixing with his as he slows down his thrust. He stops and pulls out of you. He pulls you off his desk and sits you in one of the chairs.   
You lean back and close your eyes in exhaustion. Yoongi hands you your clothes back and you both begin getting your clothes back on. Once your both dressed Yoongi sits down. You walk over to him and he pulls you on his lap.  
“So, princess. Want to be my partner in crime?” He asked cooly  
“I’m not sure,” You say jokingly to tease Yoongi.  
“Well, I’m not giving you an option,” Yoongi said biting his lip.  
“Who said I’d listen to you?” You giggled  
“I thought I made it clear that if you didn’t listen to me, I’d have to punish you.” He remarked.  
“Oh, well I better listen then.” You smirked.  
(The next morning)  
You wake up to the sound of banging on your door.  
“Y/N! Breakfast is ready!” You heard Jimin yell  
“I’m up” You groaned. You got up and get dressed. You walk to the kitchen and sat in your usual seat next to Yoongi.   
“So, do we have anything to do today?” Yoongi asked.  
“Yes, last night after we talked and you told me not to bother you anymore. A woman called offering 1,000,000 USD for us to get rid of her husband so she can be with someone else.” Jimin said  
“Hmm. That sounds kind of familiar.” Jungkook said looking over to you and Yoongi.  
“Yoongi killed Jin because he was abusive, not because I wanted to be with someone else,” You remarked  
“And she never paid me” Yoongi added. Tae rolled his eyes and looked back at his food.  
“So, will you do it?”Jimin asked looking at Yoongi  
“Sure. Me and Y/N will go out later and do it. Just give me everything I need Jimin.” Yoongi said as Jimin got up and walked off to the job he was asked.  
“Wait! Why does Y/N get to go with you?” Jungkook asked  
“Yesterday I asked her if she wanted to be my partner and she agreed,” Yoongi said putting his hand on your thigh.  
“I’m your apprentice, why can’t I ever go?” Jungkook whined   
“Kookie, he makes Y/N go cause no one else is willing to give him a blow job,” Tae said jokingly. You look down blushing. You lift your slightly to look at Yoongi. He seems to be ignoring them. Jungkook laughed and decided to join Tae in teasing you.  
“Yeah, we all know why Yoongi put the soundproof walls in his room,” Jungkook said  
“Yeah, but he forgot to put them in his office too” Tae added smiling. Tae and Jungkook kept laughing until Yoongi spoke.  
“Do either of you have any proof the I’ve ever even touched Y/N?” Yoongi said. Jungkook and Tae looked at each other with a devious smile on both their faces.  
“Maybe” Said Taehyung   
“What kind of proof?” Yoongi asked staring down Tae and Jungkook. The 2 boys kept giggling as Tae pulled out his phone and began to play a voice recording. The beginning is the sound of Tae and Jungkook walking and laughing. The next thing you hear is you moaning. When you realize what the 2 had done, your entire face went red. Yoongi looked at you and then stood up.  
“Delete that now” Yoongi hissed at them.  
The two boys continued to play the audio clip and laugh. You looked up at Yoongi and he looked back down at you.   
“I said delete it” Yoongi screamed. The two boys continued to laugh. You could see Yoongi becoming more upset. Yoongi reached for his gun and pointed it at Tae and Jungkook.  
“I said delete it you little pricks” Yoongi snapped. The two boys quickly deleted the audio clip and ran off. Yoongi put his gun back and sat down. Jimin walked back into the room.  
“Why did it look like Taehyung and Jungkook were running for their lives,” Jimin asked looking at Yoongi.  
“They were. One more second and I would have shot them” Yoongi looking at you instead Jimin


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Yoongi and Jungkook left and you went back to your room. When you got a text from Hoseok.  
Hoseok: Hey!  
Y/N: Whats up?  
Hoseok: Nothing much, I just wanted to see how you were holding up.  
Y/N: I’m doing fine...you?  
Hoseok: I’m good, I was checking on you cause that Yoongi seems like a total creep.  
Y/N: He is not!  
Hoseok: When I was there I caught him staring at you every 5 seconds.  
Y/N: And?  
Hoseok: THAT'S CREEPY!  
Y/N: Not really...  
Hoseok: Why are you defending him? Do you like him or something?  
Y/N: No, I just don't see that as creepy   
Hoseok: YOU LIKE HIM!  
Y/N: No I don’t  
Hoseok: Who do you always like the bad boys!? WHY!? Can you just like a normal guy! FOR ONCE!  
You hear a knock on your door.  
Y/N: gtg  
You end your short conversation with Hoseok and open your door. It was Jimin.  
“What?” You asked  
“ Follow me,” He said. You followed him, but you were confused. You followed Jimin to the living room. He sat on the couch and you sat next to him.   
“Why aren’t you with Jungkook and Yoongi?” You asked him  
“He’s letting me take a break. Yoongi's gonna drive and since it’s an easy job, he’ll let Jungkook do it” Jimin said reaching over to the side table next to him and hands you a drink.   
“Try it,” Jimin told you.  
“What is it?” You asked inspecting the drink through the clear glass.  
“I made it, I wanted to be a mixologist at one point,” He said. You take a drink and your surprised, it was actually good. It was sweet, but you could still taste the bitterness of the alcohol.  
“It’s good.” You tell Jimin. He smirked.  
“Thanks. I thought so but I wanted a second opinion.” He said. You two sat there drank and talked for at least an hour.  
“I have a question,” Jimin said putting his hands on the exposed part of your skin since you were wearing shorts.  
“What?” You say. Trying to remove his hand from your thigh  
“Remember this morning, when I left and Tae showed everyone the audio clip of you and Yoongi?’ He said looking down at you.  
“Yeah, but I thought you didn’t hear anything.” You said   
“Well, I did I just acted like I didn’t or else Yoongi would have been upset. Anyways hearing you moan like that was super hot.” Jimin said leaning in closer to you  
“I wanted to hear it again,” He said kissing your neck. You tried to push Jimin off but you weren’t strong enough.   
“Don’t fight it. He’ll never know. If you just keep your mouth shut” Jimin said as he pushed you down. You felt your body tense up from nerves. Jimin continued to kiss and suck on your neck as you bite your tongue trying to keep the light moans in. You felt some much relief when you heard the front door open. Jimin shot up and looked back.   
“What the hell?” You hear Yoongi grumble. Yoongi walked over in front of the couch and looked at you and Jimin. Jimin got off of you and you pushed yourself as far away from him as possible.   
“Y/N go to my office,” Yoongi said looking at Jimin with anger. You stand up and sped walk to Yoongi's office. You sit in one of the chairs and wait. You were shaking.  
Was Yoongi mad at you? Would Jimin actually rape you? What was Yoongi saying to Jimin? You think as you wait for Yoongi  
Yoongi came in eventually and closed the door. You stood up and looked down as he walked closer to you. You didn’t know what to expect. He stood right in front of you. You looked up and Yoongi. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a hug.  
“Are you okay?” He asked putting his hand on the back of your neck  
“I am now,” You say feeling comfort in Yoongi’s arms.   
“I don’t want you around him alone anymore.” Yoongi said.   
“Okay,” You say. Yoongi let go of you and put his hands on your shoulders.  
“ I want to talk to you somewhere more comfortable. Okay?” He said looking down at you. You shake your head in agreement. Yoongi puts his hand around your waist pulls you close as you follow him. You follow Yoongi to his bedroom. You walk inside and Yoongi walks in after you close the door and locks it. He looks back at you and pulls you to him. You look up at him and he just stares at you.   
He runs his fingers through your hair as he slowly pushes you on the bed. He kissed you lightly and all the negative thoughts and feeling from earlier fade away at Yoongi’s touch. He removes his shirt, tie, and pants leaving him only in his black boxers. He removes your shorts and lays next to you. He lays as close as possible to you wrapping his arms around your waist gently placing his hands on your ass. You turn towards him and place one hand on his chest.  
“I have a question,” He said lowly  
“Yeah,” You say innocently  
“Did you want Jimin to do what he was going to you?” Yoongi asked   
“No.” You responded.  
“Why?”   
You knew the answer but you struggled to answer. The way Yoongi was looking at you seemed like he knew my answer, but he wanted to hear me say it.  
“Because I only w-want you” You stuttered. Yoongi looks at you satisfied. As you look at Yoongi you begin to question:  
Why did he help you that night in the alley? Why did he care for you? Did he care for you?


	8. Chapter 8

Curiosity gets the best of you and you decide to ask.  
“Yoongi-” You say capturing his attention “ I also have a few questions,” You say  
“Anything,” He says pushing your hair behind your ear  
“Why did you help me that night...in the alley?” You say. Yoongi sighed and he stayed silent.  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable,” You say calmly  
“No, it's fine. It’s just that I never told anyone this.”He paused again and continued to look at you.   
“When I was younger, my father was abusive towards my mother. When I was really young she told me to just leave her. To not intervene and I didn’t for 15 years I just watched and cried as my father beat my mother. Until one day, he hurt her bad and I went off on him. I-i” He stuttered and cleared his throat.  
“I killed him,” Yoongi say looking away from you. You pull in closer to him and he looks back down to you.  
“My mother freaked out and left, I never saw her again. Before she left she said that I had the same bad temper as him. She said I was going to grow into the same terrible man my father was. Seeing Jin hurt you like that made me think back to my parents and my instincts kicked in. I was expecting you to freak out like my mom, but you didn’t. That's why I lo-” Yoongi said slowly not finishing his sentence.  
Was he going to say he loves you? You thought for a moment before Yoongi pulled you close to him and hugged you.  
[The next day]  
As you sit at the table eating breakfast your phones start ringing and you answer it.  
Y/N: Hello  
Unknown: Hello is Y/N there?  
Y/N: This is she  
Unknown: This is Kim Namjoon we met a few days ago.  
Y/N: I remember  
Namjoon: Well, I had a few more questions for you and I was wondering if you’d be willing to meet up with me somewhere so we can talk.  
Y/N: Ummm. I don’t mind. when and where?  
Namjoon: Meet me at [enter random address here] today at 4.  
Before you could say anything else he hung up.  
“Who was it?” Yoongi asked   
“It was that Namjoon guy from the other day he wanted me to meet him somewhere so we could talk.” You said with slight confusion in your voice  
“About what?” Yoongi asked  
“He didn’t say.” You responded putting your phone down and going back to eating  
“Will you go?” Yoongi asked   
“Based off the way he spoke I don’t think I have a chose” you explained  
“Well, I’m going with you,” Yoongi said in an almost demanding voice. You don’t question him and continue eating.   
[Meeting with Namjoon]  
After an almost 20 minute drive you both get to the location Namjoon asked you to meet him at. It’s the building Jin used to work at. You and Yoongi walk in to see Namjoon standing by the front desk.   
“Ah! You made it! Follow me!” Namjoon said walking off and you and Yoongi follow him. Once you get to what you assume is Namjoons office you all sit down at began to speak.  
“So, Y/N I asked you to be here because I had a few questions about Jin,” He said looking straight at you.   
“What do you want to know?” You asked  
“Well, how long were you two together?”  
“5 years”  
“Why did your father not want you to have the company?”  
“According to him and my mother, I wasn’t fit to do anything”  
“Why weren’t you fit?”  
“According to them, I’m ‘just a slut’.”   
“So, Jin never mentioned me?”  
“Never”  
“Did you ever get the idea he was cheating on you?”  
“I knew he was, I just imagined someone very different”  
“ You imagined a girl, didn’t you?”  
“Well, yeah. The thought he liked guys never came to me”  
“You were with Jin the night he died?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you tell me how everything went down?”  
You breathe heavily, Yoongi had given you a fake story to tell the police and anyone else who might question you about Jin's death.  
“After my friend found out about Jin's abuse towards me he outed Jin in front of everyone. Jin got mad at me and pulled me outside and began to beat me, but I was able to push him off me and run away, that's when I ran into Yoongi and he helped me from there”  
Namjoon continued to ask you question after question. You two went back and forth for almost an hour before moved from you to Yoongi.  
“And why are you here?” Namjoon asked  
“I wanted to come”  
“Why?”  
“Because I wanted to make sure Y/N was okay”  
“So you care about her?”  
“Yes,” Yoongi said looking over to you and placing his hand on your thigh causing you to blush  
“So, what's the relationship between you two?” Namjoon asked leaning back in his chair.  
You and Yoongi looked at each other. You realized you didn’t know what Yoongi was to you. Boyfriend? Friends with benefits? You didn’t know what to call it.


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s complicated,” Yoongi said. Namjoon nodded his head.  
“Well, do either of you have any questions?” Namjoon asked   
You both said no and left.  
[Later that night cause author is an unholy rat who justs to write as much smut as possible]  
You were walking towards your room when you saw Yoongi come out of his office. He walked towards you and grabbed your wrist as you tried to walk away. You turn to face him and soon as you do he pushes you against the wall.  
“I was about to go and find you” He whispered softly against your neck. You blushed and smiled softly before you heard a familiar giggling. You and Yoongi look to see Jungkook and Tae standing at the end of the hallway laughing.  
“Now, you aren’t even trying to hide it,” Jungkook said with a grin. Yoongi let go of you and told you to follow him. You follow Yoongi to his room where he again pushed you against the wall and kissed you roughly.  
“I got something for you baby girl.” He said breaking the kiss and walking towards his closet. He pulls out a black shopping bag and hands it to you.  
“You can change in my bathroom, I want to see you in it.” He said pointing to a door. You go into the bathroom and take out the content in the bag. You blush as soon as you see it.  
[ENTER THING HERE]  
You put it on and look at yourself in the mirror. You feel slightly embarrassed despite no one seeing you. You look in the bag again to make sure you got everything and you see you missed something, you pull it out and put it on.   
[ENTER THING HERE PART 2]  
You breathe heavily preparing yourself for what Yoongi obviously wants. You open the door and see Yoongi sitting on his bed waiting for you. You look down and blush from embarrassment as Yoongi stands up and walk towards you. He wraps one arm around you and uses the other hand to force you to look up at him. A heavy, hot and electric feeling hitting at your gut. You wanted him. You wanted him bad. The thought of what's about to happen heavy on your mind. You feel his hand move to covered pussy. You could feel yourself becoming wetter every second. He slid his hand under your soaked panties. Feeling every inch of you, He smirked.  
“You want me, don’t you princess?” He said looking down at you.  
“Yes…” You said your eyes transfixed on him  
“Say it.” He said  
“I want you.” You said sounding desperate. Yoongi chuckled slightly.  
“I want to hear you beg for it,” He said. You stayed silent. Your lips trembling. Yoongi scoffed.  
“So, you're not going to do it baby girl?” He asked biting his bottom lip “Well I guess I’ll have to punish you” He said with a smirk. Before you could react had you pushed face down on the bed. You buried your face into the black sheets, whimpering slightly as you knew what was coming as he removed your panties.  
“You need to learn to do what I say. If you're going to be my toy, you need to listen to me.” He said before the first hit with a folded belt hit your soft skin causing you to wince in pain and pleasure. Yoongi pulled you up using the choker.  
“Are going to do what I said now?” He hissed in your ear.  
“Yes,” You said struggling to breathe. He let go of your choker and you fell to the bed. Yoongi rolls you on your back at pins your hands above your head as he removes his clothes.  
“Now, beg. Beg for me to fuck you” He said cold and rough. Your slightly confused, he wasn’t like this before. But you don’t mind. You still find him irresistible in every way.  
“Fuck me, please fuck me,” You said in a whiny and voice. You hated to hear yourself like this, but you could tell by the look on his face that Yoongi loved it.  
“Why do you want me to fuck you? Is it because you're my little slut?” He asked positioning himself at your entrance to tease you.   
“Yes, I’m your little slut and I want to you to fuck me” You with nothing but desperation in your voice.   
Yoongi pushed into you slowly before thrusting into you hard and fast. He continued to thrust into you roughly.  
“Fuc- I’m clos-” Before you could finish Yoongi pulled out of you quickly. You breathed heavily and he smirked. He stood up and pulled you to your knees using the choker.   
“Now, princess can you make daddy feel good?” He said stroking your face lightly. You nodded your head and Yoongi sat down not letting go of the choker causing you to turn with him. He pulls the choker down causing your face to be inches from his cock.  
“Suck” He demanded and you obey. You hear him groan as your lips softly lock around his cock. You gain pleasure from hearing his low and deep groans. He grabs a fistful of your hair, but doesn’t pull or hurts you, but encourages you to go faster. You continue until Yoongi thrust inside your mouth and moans out loudly. He cums and you slowly pull away while swallowing the content in your mouth. You lift your head look up at Yoongi and he smiles. He puts his hands on your waist and pulls you for a long, rough, and passionate kiss.  
“Your so fucking perfect,” He says breaking the kiss and forcing you down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Yoongi, I don’t think this is a good idea,” You say trying to convince him   
“When was the last time you saw them?” He asks  
“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that I don’t want to see them” You ranted  
Yoongi repeated his question  
“I was 17...why?” You said  
“Ok, the last time you saw them you were an angry, dramatic teenage girl.” He says calmly  
“What’s your point?” You ask  
“The point is I’ve already invited them over, and you're going to be there” Yoongi ordered. You storm off into your room. You couldn’t believe he would do that. You slam the door and fall onto your bed and scream into a pillow.  
“Okay, maybe now your just an angry, dramatic women” You hear Yoongi say on the other side of your door.   
“Go Away” you yelled.   
“Okay, I’ll leave you alone” You heard Yoongi say tiredly. You get your phone and call Hoseok.  
Hoseok: Hey, what's up?  
Y/N: I want to die  
Hoseok: What happened?  
Y/N: My mom called to ask and Yoongi invited her and my dad to dinner  
Hoseok: Oh god! Have you told him about the thing yet?  
Y/N: NO! That's the problem  
Hoseok: Okay, you just have to tell him.  
Y/N: That's also the problem I don't want him to know.  
Hoseok: He has to know  
Y/N: why?  
Hoseok: Well if you two are going to be….together then-  
Y/N: Hoseok for the last time we are not, I repeat not together  
Hoseok: Okay, well he has to know either way. Anyways when are they going to be there?  
Y/N: Tomorrow night  
Hoseok: Okay, you’ll be fine. They might not even mention it.  
Y/N: Don’t tell me you actually think that  
Hoseok: Okay they definitely will, but knowing him he won’t be upset or think lowly of you.  
Y/N: Okay, you're no help. Bye  
You hang up the phone and continue to lay face down on your bed. You didn’t want him to know. You didn’t want Yoongi to know your past. You finally had someone in your life who didn’t have to know your past. You hear a knock on your door.  
“Go away” You groan loudly, but the knocking didn’t stop. You stand and open the door.  
“What?!” You said harshly. You were surprised to see Jungkook instead of Yoongi  
“What do you want?” You ask  
“ I want to make sure your okay” Jungkook said sweetly  
“I’m great,” You said sarcastically before trying to close the door, but Jungkook held out his arm. You continue to push against the door, but it was no use. Eventually, you give up. You open the door all the way and face Jungkook.  
“Let me in,” He said. You let him in and he sits on your bed.  
“Why don’t you want your parents here?” Jungkook ask concerned  
“Because,” You say slamming the door shut again. “ They’re going to do nothing but say the terrible things they think about me. They always do”   
You sit next to Jungkook and he looks down at you.   
“And why do you care about what they say about you?” Jungkook asked  
“I don’t care, but I know they’ll both say things that would make you guys think I’m terrible” You sobbed  
“Y/N, there's nothing that could make me think you're terrible. Tae and I think your amazing and Yoongi loves you even if he won’t admit it to you and I don’t think you care what Jimin thinks...so” Jungkook said with a chuckle. What he said actually made you feel better about the situation.  
“Wait, what do you mean ‘even if he won’t about it you’? Has he said something?” You ask Teasley. Jungkooks face went red as he smiled and got his phone out of his pocket.  
“I was able to record it,” Jungkook said showing you a video.  
THE VIDEO  
(Yoongi is sitting across from Jungkook in the living room)  
Jungkook: So, hyung what do you think of Y/N?  
Yoongi: Why do you care?  
Jungkook: I just want to know  
Yoongi: She’s...okay *blushes*  
Jungkook: YOUR BLUSHING!!  
Yoongi: Um-Um S-so?  
Jungkook: You like her? NO! You LOVE her...don't you?  
Yoongi: I guess you c-could say that *blushes more* But don’t tell her that  
VIDEO END  
You smile and look up to Jungkook as he puts his phone back in his pocket.   
[BEFORE THE DINNER]  
You look through your closet trying to find something nice to wear that also covers most your skin so your parents won’t call you a whore or slut. You decide to wear this:  
You put it on and walk out of your room and see Yoongi dressed in a nice suit, as always. He turns to you and puts his hands on your hips.  
“You look great tonight,” He said smiling   
“Thanks,” You say as his hands fall and you both begin to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. You see Tae, Jungkook, and Jimin sitting on the couch talking.  
“Are you boys ready?” Yoongi asked making the boys jump at the sound of his voice.  
“Yes,” They all say at the same time as you hear knock on the door. Your eye widens and your whole body tenses up. Jimin walks over to the door and opens the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Your mother tall, thin, and stiff. Your father is also tall, but, is strong and silent. They look around without speaking for a moment before walking in. Their presence alone is enough to make the room silent. Yoongi walks up to your parents with confidence no one has ever looked at your parents with. He looks as if he isn’t intimidated at all.   
“Hello, I’m Min Yoongi, I’m your daughters…” Yoongi said confidently before pausing. You can feel the tension fill the room. But Yoongi didn’t lose confidence.  
“My daughters, what?” Your mother asked impatiently  
“I’m your daughter's boyfriend,” Yoongi said. You didn’t know if this was a good or bad thing. Your parents look to you. You know they won’t be happy but “boyfriend” is better than what was actually happening between you two.  
“You never told us about any boyfriend,” Said your father disappointed.   
“Don’t be surprised she loses one rich man, and she moves to the next.” Your mother scoffs.  
“Well, dinners ready.” Said Jimin trying to save us from the situation becoming worse. You sit in between Yoongi and Jungkook, your parents sit across from you, and Jimin and Taehyung sit at the end of the tables.  
“I really like your dress mother. Is that Dolce and Gabbana?” You asked trying to sound polite.  
“It is and thanks you. I know you wouldn’t know this, but you actually look nice when you wear clothes that actually cover your skin. But I guess your hussy look is…unique” Your mother responds causing your blood to boil. You fake a smile and go back to eating your food.   
“So, Yoongi what do you do for a living?” Your father asked. Your face went pale and you lose all feeling in your body, but Yoongi still seems very calm.   
“I’m a social worker. People call me in a bad situation and I make it better” Yoongi said with a slight smile.  
Well, that's a nice way to say you kill people for a living  
“And how long have you been dating my daughter,” Your father asked. Here it comes. They are going to ask question after question and wait to find something to criticize.   
“About 1-month,” Yoongi says. Your father shrugs and goes back to his food. For a moment you think that they won’t continue with the questions but you're wrong.  
“So, who are these other 3?” Your mother asks referring to Jungkook, Tae, and Jimin.  
Each boy introduces themselves.   
“So have any of you had any relations with my daughter or is it just the one with money?” Your mother asks her voice filled with. You try to keep your thoughts to yourself. You have nothing positive to say.  
“So, Y/N have you talked to Hoseok recently? He was a good boy.” Your father says. Your father always had a liking towards Hoseok. You never knew why, but you weren’t going to question it.  
“I talked to him yesterday, he’s doing well.” You say, happy the conversation had moved on. Your father pushes his lips together and nods his head.   
“Are you still doing that idol training stuff or did you quit?” Your mother asks he voice full of sarcasm. You feel your eye twitch. You let out a long breath and you fake a smile.  
“We both know what happened with that, mother.” You say your voice tensing up slightly.  
“Wait, idol training? You never said anything about that Y/N?” Taehyung says smiling  
“Yeah, you never mentioned it...how come?” Yoongi adds. You hear your mother let out a soft snicker.  
“What's so funny mother?” You ask annoyed  
“Oh, nothing I just thought you would have been proud of the slut you are,” Your mothers says dropping her forks.  
“Honey, you promised you wouldn’t mention that,” Your father says  
“Why shouldn’t I? Our daughter is a dirty, nasty, money hungry, slut.”Your mother snapped “Look at the way she dresses. Remember what she did. She is a-” You mother gets cut off by Yoongi.  
“Get out” Yoongi grumbled. Your mother turns to him.  
“What did you just say to me?” She asks surprised  
“ I said get out” Yoongi roared at them. Both your parents looked at him and left, slamming the door behind them. You sat there in shock. You turn to face Jungkook who looked just as surprised as you. You hear the sound of breaking the glass and you quickly look up. Yoongi had thrown a plate. You quickly stand and put your hand on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at you.  
“What were they talking about?” He asked his voice was full of anger “What did she mean by remembering what she did? What did you do?”   
You let out a sigh. You had to tell him.  
“Sit down,” You say and Yoongi sits down.  
You told all 3 boys the story. You told them how you had wanted to be an idol. You told them about your manager. The manager that used you. The manager that forced you to do things you didn’t want to do.


	12. Chapter 12

After you told the boys the story Jungkook and Taehyung looked traumatized. Jimin looked like he wanted to die and Yoongi looked like he wanted to kill someone (more than he usually does.

Yoongi’s POV  
I can’t believe what Y/N told me. I don’t hate her for it nor do I didn’t think lowly of her, I just see her differently. I can’t believe she would do that, not until I realized I was doing the same to her again. Her manager used her. The way her manager used her body was the same way I used it. I love her and I want her to know that, but in a way that doesn’t include me saying it. I asked her to me by “toy” because I feel like that’s the only way to have any kind of relationship with her.  
I care for her, but I feel...afraid to show her that. I feel...guilty about the way I show my love towards her, but it’s the only way I know to show it. I sit in my office all day imagining what it would be like to be with her. To have a real relationship with her. I wanted to talk to her about my feelings, but I feel like I can’t because I’m expected to be this emotionless, cold, shell of a human and that me loving someone the way I love her would be considered weird, but I don’t care anymore. I want her to know my feelings. I want her to know that I love her with all my being. I want her to know that I everytime our bodies touch I feel like we were made for each other. As if God had made us for each other and we were meant to be together from the beginning of creation. As if I had no purpose outside of being with her. I want her to know that I felt as if my sole purpose was to protect her. To make her happy. As if it was my purpose to fix her after the terrible childhood she had.  
I wanted her to know all of that but I couldn’t tell her myself. 

Y/N’s POV  
Yoongi stormed off to his office after you told him. Two hours have passed and he still hasn’t come out. You decide to take a shower to take your mind off everything and try to relax. You get your clothes and head towards the shower. You see Jungkook entering Yoongi’s office as you do. You get into the shower and the water pours down, it drips by your side, as your mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms you but you're still worried about Yoongi.  
Jungkooks POV  
As I enter Yoongi’s office I see Y/N walk by, but I act if I didn’t see her. I see Yoongi sitting at his desk staring down at what seems to be nothing. I slowly walk in and close the door behind me. I sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.   
“Where is she?” He asked not looking up.  
“She was in her room, but I just saw her walk by” I responded to my voice void of emotions.  
“Jungkook, if you and Tae were in a similar situation, what would you do?” Yoongi asked moving his eyes up to look at me but keeping his head still. I thought about the question for a moment, putting everything together and thinking about how I would react. After a few moments of silence, I respond.   
“Well, I would tell him that what he did in the past, what he was forced to do, wasn’t enough for me to not love him, but that's for me and him. Were a couple, you and Y/N are just friends, or friends with benefits would be a better way to phrase it.” I said meaning every word. Yoongi stayed silent once again. He finally lifts his head and makes direct eye contact with me. His usual pale and empty looking eyes are red, soft, and wet as if he had been crying.   
“Jungkook, you know I love Y/N, but I don’t know how to tell her. I want to let her know that I’m not mad at her for what she did. I’m just shocked that she did. I want to tell her how much I love her.” He said a single tear falling from his eyes and reflecting against his white skin. I let out a long sigh and decided that I must confess to him, and tell him that I showed Y/N the video of him saying that he loves her.  
“Yoongi, remember about a week ago. When you first told me how you feel about Y/N?” I asked. Yoongi nodded his head and pouted his lips together. “Well, I was recording it on my phone and after you invited Y/N parents and she got upset. I showed it to her. She knows but she needs to hear it directly from you. Face to face.” I said quickly. Yoongi's faced was a strange combination of anger, sadness, and embarrassment.   
Y/N’s POV  
The hot water against your skin burns slightly, but not enough to hurt. You still can’t stop thinking about Yoongi. It’s all you can think about is Yoongi. The thought of him fills your head but gets disturbed by the sound of the door opening and closing again.   
“Who’s there?” You yell out concerned, but there was no response. You pull the shower curtain open just enough to poke your head out to see nothing. You roll your eyes and assume your hearing things. You close the shower curtain all the way back and turn back to face the water. As soon as you do you get pushed against the wall and you feel a hand over your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was literally the worst ending ever but I wanted to write in a shower sex scene so yeah be ready for that...


	13. Chapter 13

You try to scream but your voice breaks and nothing comes out. You try to push them off you, but you're not strong enough. In the blink of an eye your hand are being held above your head and the quick moment of your hands moving up is enough to clear the steam blocking you from seeing the other person's face. You feel a mixture of familiarity and confusion when the face you're met with is Yoongi. You try to speak but before you can he pushes against you roughly and whispers in your ear softly.  
“I’m sorry, I ran off princess. I’m not mad, I was just surprised.” His husky voice rung in your ear and you core heat ups “You know I love you.” he pushes is lips on your and you feel excitement run through your veins. You feel Yoongi bit down lightly on your bottom lip and pull on it lightly. His hands rub against your inner thigh “I love you, baby girl” He repeats lowly to were you can barely him. “I love you too” You feel a shiver through your body when you say that and see the way Yoongi looked up at you. He looked shocked for a moment before smiling. His smile was sweet and genuine, but it only lasted a split second before he looks down and kisses your neck harshly. You try and hold it but you can’t help but let out a small whine at his touch.   
You feel him his hand from your thighs to your women hood. The steam from the hot running water only made the experience better, making you more turned on. He slowly went inside you while he continued to kiss your neck roughly leaving his mark on your body. You push your head back and moan out lightly. He wrapped your legs around his waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. In this position, it made you easier for Yoongi to push deeper inside making it more pleasurable for both of you. You squeeze your eyes shut as he continues to thrust inside you, both of you moaning deeply as your breathing becomes uneven.   
You nuzzle your face into his neck as you both reach your climax at the same time. The hot water runs over both your bodies as Yoongi pulls out of you and hugs you.   
…………..

Jungkooks POV  
Me and Tae look out to the bathroom door from our bedroom and wait for Yoongi and Y/N to come out.  
“Ugh, what's taking so long?” Tae whines  
“Well, knowing them, they’re doing a lot more than talking,” I say with slight disgust in my voice. We continue to wait until we hear the water turn off. A few moments later the door opened and Y/N came out and Yoongi followed. Me and Tae both walk out of our room causally and walk towards the kitchen. I can see Tae smirk when he makes eye contact with Y/N and she looks own her entire ace turning red.   
Y/N’s POV  
I look down in embarrassment. I could tell by the look on Tae’s face that he could tell what just happened. Yoongi grabs my hand signaling me to follow him. You follow him into his room, he closes the door behind you.   
“ We need to talk”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed several times while writing this chapter...also I stole some lines from How I Met Your Mother cause I ain’t creative…also nothing interesting happens in this chapter so I’m gonna apologize for that now

“About what?” You ask your voice shaking as he slowly walked towards you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lowered his head and gently landed it on your forehead. “About us” he whispered lowly “And what we are to each other” his face look soft and vulnerable, something you’ve never seen in Yoongi before.   
“Well, what do you want us to be.” You asked not sure what answer you were wanting or expecting. “More than what we are to each other now,” he said moving to sit on the bed and you move to be next to him.   
“What would that be?” You ask unsure. “I mean, I don’t even know what we are now?” You say looking to Yoongi. “I don’t know what we are and I know exactly what I want us to be, but I can’t say it.” He said avoiding eye contact with you. “What do you mean you can’t say it” You ask not understanding what he meant. “I can’t tell you because I’m...:” he stopped. “You're what?” You asked with genuine concern and interest. You could hear Yoongi mutter something but you weren’t sure what he said. “What?” You said   
“Scared” He repeated slowly. You smile slightly “Scared? of What?” You asked confused. Yoongi always seemed like a cold and emotionless person half the time and a cocky bastard the other half of the time, never have you seen him like this. He was being sweet, vulnerable, caring.   
Yoongi grabbed your hand but still continued to look down. “I’m scared of being vulnerable. I’m scared of being weak. I don’t want to feel the way I do towards you but I can’t help it. You make me vulnerable. You make me weak, I don’t know what it is about you but you do. I can kill anyone at any time with no regrets. I can be a complete asshole to anyone around me with no problem, but not you. When I’m with you I don’t want to be that way, I can’t be that way. When I’m with you I want nothing more than to treat you sweetly, to just go out with you. I want so much more than sex.” He said only looking up at the last sentence “I love you more than you could ever know and I can’t stop loving you anymore then I could stop breathing”   
You don’t know how to respond. The few seconds the room stayed silent felt like an eternity. Yoongi looked up at you. His eyes went from the usual cold ice like eye were watering as if the ice had melted.   
“Y-yoongi I don’t know what to s-say.” You say with a slight stutter as Yoongi grabbed your other hand causing you to shake even more. He looked down at the ground and only moved his eyes to look at you.   
“Y/N I bought this for later, but fuck it.” he stood up and walked towards the door. “Stay there,” He said before walking out and closing the door behind him. You thought for a while about what had Yoongi said. You knew you felt the same way, but never did you think he would ever return those feelings so you pushed them down as deep as possible, but now they all came back up.   
Yoongi’s POV  
I walk out leaving Y/N alone in my room. I walk to my office and slam the door shut. I go to my desk and open each drawer shoveling everything out until I find the small box containing the small object. I look at it, thinking about what it truly means if I give it to her. I think about what it means if she actually, for whatever, says yes. I chose not to think about what to do if she says no. I put the small box in my pocket and rush out of my office leaving the mess of things on the floor. I exit my office and run back to my bedroom door. I stare at the door and down at my pocket. I decided that if there is even the smallest chance she’ll say yes, it’s worth it. I take a deep breathe and open the door. I see Y/N sitting on my bed.   
Even with her hair wet and her face without all the makeup she usually wears to hide the bruises on her body, she still looks beautiful. I stare at her for a moment before closing the door and walking towards her and grabbing her hand signaling her to stand up.   
Y/N’s POV  
Yoongi grabs my hands and I stand up. He walks me to the middle of the room and for a moment you both just stare at each other. You stare into his small brown eyes. Those eyes were special to you and only you. He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket to reveal and small black box. He cupped the box with both hands and looked up at you as he got down on one knee.


	15. Chapter 15

Y/F/N- Your Full Name

Y/N’s POV

Oh, fuck is the only thought that you can think as he slowly opens the small black box to reveal the one thing that you didn’t want to see, a ring.  
“I know this isn’t usually how it works but I know exactly what I want you to be to me and I want it as soon as possible. I want you to be my wife. So Y/F/N will you marry me?” He says leaving you shocked. You stayed completely still for what felt like an eternity before running off in fear. You run to your room and lock the door, you can hear Yoongi running after you calling your name.  
You fall face first on your bed causing your tensed and stressed body to relax, but your mind remains anything but calm. You can still hear Yoongi at your door banging his fist against the door begging to be let in. You can barely acknowledge him since your mind is distracted. You don’t know how to react or how to make a decision on how to react. You decided to get in contact with the only person whose opinion you felt you could trust anymore, the only person you felt would be able to help, your best friend Hoseok.  
Jimins POV  
As I clean the basically uneaten dinner left by everyone, I hear a commotion of noise and event happening upstairs. I hear loud footsteps and slamming doors. I put down what I was doing to make sure everything's okay. I walk upstairs and see Jungkook and Tae leave their room. We all continue to walk down the hall to see Yoongi sitting in front of Y/N’s door with a gun in one hand and a small black box in the other. He didn’t acknowledge us. He just started to the black box and the moved his eyes to the gun, he went back and forth like this. I look to Jungkook and Tae, they both looked as confused as me. No one spoke until Tae spoke up. “Um- did something happen?” Tae asked and for whatever reason Yoongi chuckled slightly to what seemed to be himself. “Yeah,” he said not looking up.   
“D-do you w-want to t-talk about it? Should w-e be concerned?” Jungkook asks his voice stuttering as he bent down next to Yoongi. He didn’t answer Jungkook and instead just swiftly walk to his office dragging Jungkook in with him, closing the door behind him. Tae and I just look at each other completely confused and concerned about what's going on. I can vaguely hear Y/N in her room talking to someone and she doesn’t sound happy, but she doesn’t sound upset either. Tae knocks on her door hoping for a response.  
“Not now,” she says. “It’s Tae and Jimin” Tae responds I know she won’t let me in but she might let Tae in. There's a moment of silence before I hear the door unlock and open. She points to Tae and says he can come in but that I can’t. So Tae enters the room and I remain outside. I decide to go back to the kitchen to clean. Once I finish I make my way back to my room I see Tae leaving Y/N’s room. I walk towards him and as he walks towards me I can see the aftershock of whatever Y/N had told him remained on his face.  
“What happened?” I ask forcing myself to sound concerned. Tae opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again. “He proposed to her,” He said quietly his deep voice sends shutter down my spine. I look at him in shock before going to my room as quickly as possible. I get my phone and call the only person who cares about this info.  
Namjoon: This better be worth my time.  
Jimin: It is.  
Namjoon: Well, hurry and fucking tell me I don’t have all night  
Jimin: He proposed to her.   
Namjoon: what?!  
Jimin: Yoongi proposed to Y/N


	16. Chapter 16

Y/N’s POV  
You get your phone from your pocket and call Hoseok. As the phone rings, you hear the pounding on the door stopped. Hoseok answer the phone.

 

Hoseok: Hey, Y/N wha-

Y/N: We need to talk.

Hoseok: What happened?

Y/N: To condense the story. He proposed to me.

Hoseok: What?

Y/N: Yoongi proposed to me.

Hoseok: You better explain everything that happened right now Y/N or I swear to God I will walk to that creepy bitches house. 

Y/N: What do you mean explain? He proposed to me that should be enough fucking info. 

Hoseok: What did you say?

Y/N: Nothing. I just ran off.

Hoseok: So this happened recently?

Y/N: Just a minute ago, but I don’t know what to do.

Hoseok: I know what you need to do. You need to find him, tell him “No”, and pack your shit and move in with me like I suggested several weeks ago. See, Y/N you could have avoided this situation if you would just listen to me, but you decided to stay with your creepy, sex addicted boyfriend.

Y/N: 1. He’s not my boyfrien-

Hoseok: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN Y/N? HE PROPOSED TO YOU, BUT YOU'RE NOT DATING. EXPLAIN WHATEVER MESSED RELATIONSHIP YOU HAVE WITH THAT TURTLE LOOKING MOTHER FUCKER.

Y/N: Calm down Hoseok. Look explaining my situation is a lot more difficult than you think. If you wou-

Hoseok: Then I’m coming over

Y/N: Hoseok, NO! That's is literally the worst thing to do don-

 

You get interrupted by Hoseok hanging up the phone. You try and call him back but he doesn’t respond. You fall to my bed in anger and exhaustion, and You scream into a pillow.   
30 Minutes Later

I hear something happening in the living room downstairs, Jimin and Yoongi are yelling, but there's a 3rd person whose voice sounds oddly familiar but you can’t figure it out who it is. You suddenly remember Hoseok said he going to come over despite you saying not to. You grab the gun Yoongi gave you from your dresser drawer and rush downstairs. Once you get to the living room your shocked, but also relieved not to see Hoseok, but instead Namjoon.


	17. Chapter 17

“What the fuck?!” You asked breathing heavily. You looked around the room trying to piece everything together, Jimin is standing next to Namjoon and both of them are pointing their guns towards Yoongi. Yoongi and Jungkook stood side by side their guns pointed at Jimin and Namjoon while Taehyung stood behind Jungkook watching the situation unfold.  
“Y/N get out of here” Yoongi muttered.  
“Not until someone explains what the hell is going on.” You yell back at him, terrified and confused by whatever situation is taking place in front of you. “Y/N I said get out” he growled loudly. You lifted your gun and as you were about to speak there was a pounding on the front door. Everyone looked to each other as the pounding continue, eventually, Jimin turned around and unlocked the door, but before he could it open the person on the other side slams the door open for themselves. Hoseok stormed in.  
“Y/N what the fuck is he doing here?” Yoongi shouts at you moving his gun tightly   
“I told him not to, but he wouldn’t listen to me “ You wept back to him, you had the same feeling you had when Jin was killed, you could feel the strain in your eyes as if you were about to cry, but no tears ran down your face. Hoseok stopped in his tracks. ”Y/N, what the hell is going on here?” He questions loudly, only looking at you.   
“Hoseok, you have to leave now!” you said low and stern. “Why? Why do you keep pushing me away? If you would just listen to me then you would be safe. If you would just listen to me, you never would have been married and abused by Jin. If you would listen to me you wouldn’t be getting proposed to by some creep you’ve barely known! You would be with me and we could live happily, but no you have to go for the guys that harm you in some way!” Hoseok yelled as he kept walking towards you till your gun came in contact with his temple, he looked at you as if he wasn’t afraid. The entire room went silent, everyone's eyes on you and Hoseok. The silence was interrupted by snickering, everyone's eyes move from Hoseok to Namjoon.  
“She won’t do it.” He said, looking at Yoongi. “I can tell that you think she’s going to kill him, for you. You actually think you mean anything to her? She sees you as nothing more than a source of money.” He said to Yoongi, while Hoseok continues to look at you. “And usually I would think you see her as nothing more than, exactly what everyone else sees her as, a hot girl with a rich family and daddy issues, but I think you actually love her” Namjoon said laughing a bit at the end and putting his gun down as he turned to face you and Hoseok.   
“Why is he even here?” He asked pointing to Hoseok. “I’m not sure.” You say sternly, not breaking eye contact with Hoseok “Why are you here?” you ask. “I’m here to get you away from the insane men you always fall for and keep you away from them. And I’m not leaving without you.” He said pushing his head closer to your gun. The room stayed quiet until, again Namjoon broke the silence “Well, do it. If you truly love this man, shoot your friend. If you he’s stopping you from bei-” He said in a mocking tone before getting stopped by the sound of a gunshot.


	18. Chapter 18

The world around you goes into slow motion as Namjoons body falls to the ground. You continue to hold the gun as you breathe heavily. All you hear is buzzing as you see Jimin running towards you, anger burning in his eyes, but he also falls to the floor when you yet again, pull the trigger and feel blood splatter on your face. You snap back into reality when you feel the blood run under your left foot. You look down at the dead bodies to see the blood slowly dribble out of their bodies. 

“What the hell Y/N?” You hear Hoseok mumble under his breath but the room was so quiet everyone heard him. You look up to see Yoongi as he walks towards to. You drop your gun to the ground as he pushes you against the wall and kisses you. He runs his fingers through your hair the and you feel the blood on your face smear and the cold metal of his gun on your skin. The kiss was full of lust, nothing else besides a strong sexual desire for him resided in your body. The kiss gets interrupted by Hoseok pushing Yoongi away and grabbing your wrist. 

 

“You're going with me. It’s not safe for you here.” Hoseok says trying to pull you away but Yoongi grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him. “She’s staying with me.” He said, no emotion in his voice as he lifted his gun up slightly. Hoseok looked at you as if he expected you run to him but you stayed next to Yoongi. “I’m not leaving without you Y/N.” He said as tears began to flow from his eyes and he became weak with emotion.   
You felt as if a knife ran through your heart when Yoongi pulled the trigger to his gun and Hoseok, your best friends, dead body fell to the ground. Yoongi turned to you and cupped your face with one hand. “I’m sorry,” he muttered lovingly before turning behind him to Taehyung and Jungkook “ Get rid of the bodies and any evidence they were ever here.” He said before turning back to you. “We need to talk.” He said as he walked away quickly pulling you behind him.

 

You follow Yoongi to his office, he closes the door as you both enter. He turned to you his face seemed both anxious and bitter. “ You never answered my question, “ He said, causing you to remember what caused this whole dramatic night. “I’ll answer your question, once you answer mine. What was happening before I got there?” You said frustration filled your entire being. Yoongi sighed as he moved to his desk and you followed. He sat at his desk chair, placed his gun on the desk and pulled you into his lap. 

 

“Apparently Jimin was upset about the way I treated him and had been helping Namjoon to try and ruin kill me so they could take my business and Namjoon could marry you so that he could have more power over the company he already owned but if you and I got...” He paused for a moment as if he didn’t want to say the next part “But if you and I got married then if I was killed the company would be shared between you and Jungkook and obviously Jungkook would never give his share up and he wouldn’t let you give up your. So when Jimin found out I----proposed to you. He called Namjoon so they could kill me and Namjoon could get to you. Jimin had been giving Namjoon info about you and me. That's why he was able to find you. He called you over to ask you all those questions to see if we would lie.” Yoongi explained as you leaned your forehead on his and closed your eyes. Yoongi wrapped his arms around you and ran his long fingers up your back.

 

So much had happened in just one night. The dinner with your parents. You told Yoongi your deepest, darkest secret. You killed two people. Your best friend was killed by the same man who proposed to you only an hour ago. You looked up to Yoongi as he wiped a tear from your eye. “Well baby girl, I answered your question how about you answer mine now?” He said charmingly. You knew exactly what your answer was, but for some reason, you couldn’t say it. Yoongi’s proposal to you was very different from when Jin proposed to you. Jin proposed to you in a public place and never gave any kind of profound confession, when you said yes to Jin he didn’t kiss you or cry or anything he just hugged you and smiled, but Yoongi was unpredictable. You didn’t how he would react if you said no or if you said yes, but overall you knew your answer. You knew what you wanted. You take a deep breath before answering the question that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I have a few things I need to say…  
> 1\. Killing Me- iKon is the best song and mv of the year.  
> 2\. Listen to: Rain Sound- Migyo


	19. Chapter 19

Jungkooks POV

My eyes turn to Tae as Y/N and Yoongi rush out of the room. "What just happened?" I ask trying to make sure I'm not insane. "Y/N just shot two people." Tae responded his deep sounded darker than usual. I looked down at the bodies and the blood on the floor. Part of me still can't believe Y/N would do this. I knew she was a little fucked up, but I never imagined she would actually hurt someone. When Yoongi gave her that gun, I thought it would never get used. But all it took was 2 seconds and she went from a girl who was slightly messed up mentally to a murder.

Part of me blames her ex-husband.

Part of me blames her parents.

Part of me blames the manager that raped her.

Part of me blames Yoongi.

Maybe it was a combination of all of them that lead her to do this. When Yoongi brought her here I was worried she would be pulled down the dark road all of us have been pulled down, but as I got to know her, the more I talk to her I learned that she had been on that dark road for years. Her neglectful and verbally abusive parents. Her sexually abusive manager. Her physically abusive husband. And now Yoongi. I had so many mixed emotions when I thought about Yoongi, but when he first told me about his feelings for Y/N, they only get more confusing. My thoughts get interrupted by Tae putting his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him and our eyes meet.

"Are you okay? You blanked out" He said smiling slightly. I smile and shake my head.

Tae and I eventually do the job we were asked to do. I got on my knees and began to inspect the bodies to make sure they didn't have anything that would be of value to us, while Tae starts cleaning the blood. I finish checking Jimin, putting everything on the part of the floor without blood and move to Hoseok. I was expecting him to be mostly alive since he was shot in the leg, and I was correct. I put my ear to his chest and could clearly hear a heartbeat. I get everything from him and put in a separate pile from everything I got from Jimin. I move to Namjoon, he seemed to have been shot in the neck, but he still had a chance of survival with the proper medical help. I began to check him and I suddenly feel someone grab my wrist. I pull away and fall back as I hear Namjoon groan, using the little life force he had remaining.

I told Tae to get Yoongi and he ran off. I got my gun and pointed it at Namjoon. "Don't fucking move." I said trying to sound as threatening as possible while I wait for Tae to come back with Yoongi to find out what he wants to do.

Y/N's POV

As you began to speak there is a knock on the door interrupting you before you even have a chance to speak. Yoongi stands up quickly causing you to fall to the ground.

"Every fucking time." He says as he opens the door and you attempt to get back on your feet. You stand and look to the door to see Tae.

"You have to come in here now." Tae said urgently.

"Taehyung, is this really impor-" Yoongi get stopped by the sound of a gunshot from the living room. Everyone rushed into the living room to see Jungkook directing his gun towards Namjoons body.

"Namjoon and Y/N's friend are still alive." Jungkook said looking at Yoongi, as if no one else was in the room. "What should we do?" He asked. Yoongi stayed silent for a moment thinking of what should be done with them. As far as you were concerned there were only 2 choices. Let him go or kill him and ultimately only one of those make sense. Everyone looked to Yoongi as he spoke: "Jungkook, check him for any weapons then bring him to my office. Taehyung, take Y/N's idiot friend to the medical room on the top floor."

Jungkook and Tae began to do as told as Yoongi walked back to his office and pulled you with him. "We'll talk later, but I have an idea and just need you to go along with whatever I say. Okay?" He said, as if it was a question but you knew he wasn't actually asking but warning you. You nod your head in agreement as you both enter his office.

Namjoons POV

I get pulled from the ground roughly by the muscular, brown-haired boy who, based on Jimins descriptions, is most likely Jungkook. He drags across a hallway and up a flight of stairs. I try and break from his grip but it seems impossible. I get pulled into a room and shoved into a chair, the brown-haired boy continues to hold me down in the chair. I look up to see Yoongi sitting behind a desk with Y/N standing next to him.

"What?" I say, obvious anger in my voice.

"I'm going to give you two options. You either sign this document." He said holding a single piece of paper up "or I'll have to use my....abilities to convince you to sign the document." He said calmly. I couldn't read this man. He always seemed to emotionless and empty at all times, but I could still hear some emotion somewhere in his voice. But I couldn't figure out what. I give them both an angry glaze and grab the single piece of paper and began to read it over to see what exactly I'd be signing.

I ___________ agree to give all ownership of (ENTER RANDOM COMPANY HERE CAUSE AUTHOR CAN'T THINK OF ONE 20 CHAPTERS LATER) to Y/F/N and any future partners and become a co-owner of (ENTER COMPANY NAME HERE).....

I stop reading. Why am I surprised? Of course, they are going to use this opportunity to take the company. I finish reading through the document. I know that if I don't sign it here and now that I would most likely get tortured in some terrible and painful way so I decide to put off signing it and giving up as long as possible. 

"We both know she can't run this company. They are secrets she doesn't know. She couldn't handle it." I said

"I know. That's why she won't be running it. I will." He replied, still absent of emotions. I look to Y/N to see her reaction and she seems completely blank.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to get all the info possible.

"Well, I will be her husband soon so that would make things easier." He said. I sigh, I can't think of a single way to get out of this. I can't move. Everything I had with me has been taken away. I know that either way, I will have to sign this document. I have no way out of this. I know that Yoongi won't let me leave this place ever, but the chances of him killing me after I sign it are high, almost certain. The document says that I would have to live in the same residence as the owner of the company and even though Y/N will be the named owner, Yoongi would be the one actually doing everything.

I sighed, and looked up I accepted defeat and death. "Give me a pen." I say expecting Yoongi to have a cocky smirk on his face, but he stayed emotionless as I signed the company and my life over to him.

Y/N's POV

As Namjoon is pushed in by Jungkook you can see his blood dripping on to the hard, black floors. Jungkook continues to push him into a chair and holds him down as Yoongi speaks. You stand still and don't even acknowledge what Yoongi is saying. You already knew every word that would come out of his mouth. You knew you would have to respond to Yoongi's proposal after he dealt with Namjoon. You had your answer, but you couldn't say it.

With Jin, everything was easy because at first Jin came off as a sweet guy who would never hurt anyone, but Yoongi was the exact opposite. Despite what everyone else would think. Despite what your logic was telling you, you knew what you wanted to say. You knew that you loved Yoongi, despite not knowing why you loved him. You knew that you wanted to marry him.

You snap back into reality when you hear the office door close. You look up to see Yoongi standing directly in front of you and both Namjoon and Jungkook are gone. He looks down at you and caresses your face.

"Well, princess now that everyone else will be busy for a while, I think we need to talk. So I guess I'll have to do this again." He said as, once again, he pulled out a small black box and got on one knee and said: " Y/F/N will you marry me?" You take a deep breath and smile as you say "Yes".


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry I made Namjoon an asshole in this story. Sorry, this chapter is hella short.

Jungkook’s POV  
I drag Namjoon out of Yoongi’s office and walk him to the top floor to get his wombs healed.  
“So, he’s not going to kill me?” Namjoon asked me sarcastically I knew I needed to keep a serious exterior around him and make sure he knew I wasn’t his friend in any way but I find it difficult, he barely had to speak to show that he could easily dominate everyone else around him. I don’t respond to him and just continue leading him to the clinic. Once we reach the clinic I see Y/N’s friend on 1 of the 4 tables while Tae was on the opposite side of the room, sitting. I close the door behind me and Tae looks up.  
“Yoongi said the heal his wombs and to keep him alive as long as possible.” I say, still not sure what Yoongi’s plan is, but I don’t question him. It’s clear that Tae is just as confused as I am but we don’t discuss it. Tae has Namjoon sit on the table and he begins to wrap his wombs. I leave and go back to my room and wait for Tae to finish so we could discuss everything that just happened.   
*Time Jump*

Y/N’s POV  
Several weeks have passed since Yoongi proposed to you, he asked me into his office to discuss something with the company. Yoongi has learned a lot that my father never told you about the company. You thought you knew exactly what your father did, you thought he ran a company that sold makeup and beauty products, but to your surprise, my father was also a drug lord. You entered Yoongi’s office and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He took a disk out of one the drawers od his desk.   
“What’s that?” You asked confused to what the content of the disk was and why Yoongi had it.  
“We found it on Namjoon on the night you shot him. I watched it and I just thought you would like to see the first half.” He replied, his voice sounded very soft.   
“Why only the first half?”  
“The second half is...” He paused “disturbing” You decide not to ask any further question and Yoongi begins to play the disk on his computer and faces the screen towards you.   
The video showed Jin, sitting at his desk. He looked worried and guilty, he ran his finger through his hair stressfully and began to speak.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Y/N for the way I treat you. I don’t enjoy hurting you, but there is someone at work that is so controlling and he makes me feel weak, out of control, and submissive. You’re the only person I can get to listen to me. I love you Y/N. I’m recording this because I can’t say it to your face. Please forgive me for the pain I put you thro-” The sound of a door slamming open interrupts Jin and Yoongi closes the laptop. You stare at the floor, blank-faced. Yoongi walks around his desk and crutches in front of you. He puts his hand on your chin and lifts your face to look at him as he wipes a single tear from your face.  
“What happens?” You asked your voice cracking due to you trying to hold back a flood of mixed emotions. Yoongi sighs “Don’t worry about that prin-”  
“What happens?!” You demand,  
“Namjoon.” Yoongi said simply. He didn’t have to explain anymore for you to break down. You fall on to your knees into Yoongi’s arms. He hugs you tightly as you cry and let your emotions out freely. Neither of you speak for several minutes before you pull away from Yoongi. You walk out and go to your room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be getting longer and better soon...

Yoongi’s POV  
E/C- Eye color  
Y/N walks out of my office quickly, I sit for a moment before deciding to go after her. I wanted her to see the video because I thought she deserved to know that she is truly loved by more people than me. I was expecting her to upset, but no like this. I open the bedroom door and see her lying face down on the bed. I sit on the bed next to her and caress her head, trying to let her know that I’m here and that I care. She doesn’t pay any attention to me so I lay on the bed and pull her head to my chest.   
She pulls herself closer to my body and I hug her tightly as I begin to feel her tears get soaked up by my shirt. She clings to me tightly, she lays on her side and wraps her legs around my waist and she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.  
“I love you.“ I mutter under my breath, only 50% hoping she heard me. She looked at me, her eyes red and soaked with tears, “What?” she asked her voice breaking. I cleared my throat and repeated myself “I love you.” I said looking straight into her E/C colored eyes and pushing her hair out of her face. I see her fake a smile for a moment before she looks down, I lift her head up and kiss her sweetly at first, but the kiss quickly turned lustful.

Y/N’s POV  
You can feel yourself become wetter as Yoongi pulls you closer to him. You hear him mutter something so you look at him. “What?” you ask, your voice breaking because of the crying. “I love you” he said clearly. You smile for a moment before it fades away, half of you wanted him so bad right now but the other half wanted nothing more than to cry while he held you close to his body. You look down in embarrassment, but he pulled your face up and kissed you. As the kiss continued you turned your body to where you were laying on top of him before he pushed you to the bed. He skillfully removed your pants while you removed his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird formatting...


End file.
